The Forgotten
by XiaXue
Summary: As a child, Sakura fell from a cliff and lost her memories. After her 16th birthday, she finds out that she is an Haruno. The once powerful clan that had the power to wipe out the world... the clan that had wings. Sak?


To my dear readers, I apologize for discontinuing "College is fun, maybe"

There were too many errors, and the story was completely **rushed**. If I'm not lazy without having time on my hands, I will update it... –wistfully- someday…

**Warning**: This fic contains mature content. Read at your own risk, but don't sue my ass. This is your warning.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

--- 

"_H-honey, r-run! Run as f-fast as your legs can carry you! Get a-away from this place right this instant! I want y-you far away from h-here, do you hear me? GO NOW!"_

She was panting coarsely. Her legs were hurting, throbbing, screaming for her to stop. But she didn't. She continued running. Straight forward, unstopping. Whizzing by tree's and soon, came to a dead end… a cliff. And right below was a river. She halted abruptly. Her legs were aching.

She could still hear it... her mother's screams and cries… and the insane laughter from the man. She could hear the faint sound of bones disjointing and being broken apart. The blood that was once strong in the air was still fresh in her mind. Tears were blurring her vision. This man had come, all dressed in black and wearing a white mask.

She cried harder. She had been hiding when she heard her mother cry... and more laughter. A Scream of agony and a deep grunt of pleasure were heard, so was the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. The sound of broken bones rubbing against another caused her mother to cry out even harder.

**  
She couldn't take it…**

_  
Green emerald eyes stared in horror at the sight before her. Her mother lay nude and cold on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. Her right arm was bent back all the way as her shoulder bone was sticking out sickly, and blood was oozing vastly from the lower region. A man was beside her laughing manically as he was carving circles into her mothers back. _

"_Tell me **where** you hid those scrolls!"_

"_NO!!! NOT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!" she cried out in excruciating pain when he had suddenly stabbed her hands._

_No longer able to take the abuse her mother was going through, the girl screamed._

"_Okaa-san…" she whispered tearfully. From the sound of her voice, her mother weakly looked up. Relief had sparked to her mother's eyes as she heard her daughter's voice. But fear started to cloud her eyes as she saw the man who had raped her was slowly making his way towards her daughter. _

"_Well… I see your daughter has come out of her hiding spot. That is one fine little cute girl you have there… Kawaii-chan, tell me… where did your mother hide those scrolls??" _

_No answer._

"_If you don't fucking tell me, I will fu-" He stopped suddenly. The girl was paralyzed._

"_D-don't you dare curse in front of my c-child…" she coughed up blood._

_Her mother…She had somehow managed to stab him from behind. By crawling, she had used her left arm to support her. She looked at her daughter distraughtly. _

"_H-honey, r-run! Run as f-fast as your legs can carry you! Get a-away from this place right this instant! I want y-you far away from h-here, do you hear me? GO NOW!"_

_She shook her head. But the look in her mother's eyes held deep pleading and… hope. Hope for her daughter's survival. _

_And so she had run away._

She ran with only blurs passing by up till now.

She jerked up all of a sudden. She heard something… a twig snapped. Behind her was the man who had raped her mother. His left hand was clutching the wound her mother gave him. His form was quivering haggardly, almost as if he was breathing heavily, possibly seething. His aura felt more ominous than before.

"Your mommy is dead. Hehe… I smashed her head with my foot, HAHA… And you know what!? She still didn't fucking tell me where she hid those scrolls! You fucking Haruno's are almost extinct!" He spat out, "And your mother… She was a damn good **fuck**"

The girl blocked her ears and stepped back slowly, shaking her head in disbelief. More tears threatening to fall. This man was insane... Her mother did not deserve that... she screamed.

**"GIRL, TELL ME WHERE THOSE FUCKING SCROLLS ARE!!!"**

He lunged **forward.**

**  
**

She stepped **back.**

**  
**

And she** fell.**

******  
********Into the dark river a hundred feet below. **

---

Tsunade smiled in content. It was nice to take a dip in the gently river.

She grinned. Away from those rotten perverted bastards, away from the council, free, free, FRE-she gasped appalled.

A small pale body was slowly floating towards her. The intruding figure was wearing a clinging baby blue dress that transparently showed her injured form. Pink wet tresses of hair were covering part of the face.

When Tsunade saw the child-like features, she quickly swam to the floating body and took her out the river. Gently placing her down on the grass, she checked to see if the girl was still alive. Sighing in relief, she used chakra to patch up the deep ragged cuts covering her body.

The blonde looked around for her clothes and hastily put them on excluding the cloak. She then turned back to the little pink-haired girl and took off the blue clinging thin dress, hurriedly wrapping her in the warm material.

Finally finished, she leaned back against a boulder in exhaustion. Glancing at the young girl in front of her, she started examining her features... What beautiful wings... wait. Mouth opening in shock, she stared. Pure white untouched feathered wings which were softly glowing... It filled her with warmth... Tsunade blinked. She found nothing there... no more wings... the little girls eyes slowly opened.

Green. Emerald green. Bright and filled with fear, innocence, and conufusion. The emerald eyes looked uncertain, "Where am I? Who are you... Who am I... Sakura. Name... cliff... water... Warm... No... family..." With the fading mumbled words, she fell to sleep. Tsunade barely caught on to what the girl said, well, her name is Sakura and she has no family...

"… How abnormal…" She grinned at the innocent sleeping child, "You will now be officially adopted by the great Tsunade!!!"

---

So… Tell me what you think… should I continue? D:


End file.
